boxingfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Marciano
Rocky Marciano (born Rocco Francis Marchegiano; September 1, 1923 – August 31, 1969) was an American professional boxer and the World Heavyweight Champion from September 23, 1952, to April 27, 1956. Marciano is the only champion to hold the heavyweight title and go untied and undefeated throughout his career. Marciano defended his title six times. And is considered to be the greatest boxer of all time. Biography Early life Marciano was born in south Brockton, Massachusetts to his parents who were emigrants from Italy. Together they had six children. In school he played football and basketball, but eventually left after finishing tenth grade. In 1943 he was drafted into the United States Army, serving during the war, after it ended he completed his 3 year service in 1946. Amateur Career During his time in the Army, he won the armed forces boxing tournament. On March 17th, Marciano stepped into the ring as a professional competitor at the Valley Arena Gardens of Holyoke, Massachusetts. In the night, he knocked out the local competitor Lee Epperson in three rounds. Strangely after that, Marciano returned to his amateur career and fought in the Golden Gloves All-East Championship Tournament in March 1948. Where he controversially lost to Coley Wallace. He continued to fight as an amateur throughout the spring and competed in the AAU Olympic tryouts in the Boston Garden. There, he knocked out George McInnis, but hurt his hands during the bout and was forced to withdraw from the tournament. That was his last amateur bout. Professional Career Rocky became a professional boxer on July 12th, 1948, where he won a fight against Harry Bilizarian. He also changed his last name to "Marciano" due to the ring announcer's problems with pronouncing his original surname. He then continued winning fights, almost all of them by knockout, even almost killing Carmine Vingo. Bouts On October 27, 1951, the 28-year-old Marciano took on the 37-year-old Joe Louis. Coming into the bout, Marciano upset Louis in what was the latter's last career bout. After four more subsequent wins, he finally got a chance to win the world heavyweight title. Championship Bouts Marciano fought against Jersey Joe Walcott for the world champion title, Walcott hit Marciano hard the first rounds, when he was about to punch Marciano with his right hand, Marciano landed a powerful right hook which left Walcott on the floor holding the rope, Rocky became the world champion afterwards. The first defense was against Walcott himself, who this time has been knocked out the very first round. He then defended the title 3 more times winning once again. His last title defense was against Archie Moore in 1955. He knocked him out in round nine and successfully defended his title once again. Marciano then retired in 1956, aged 32. Marciano filmed The Superfight against Muhammad Ali, a film that was later inserted into a computer which will choose who the better fighter is, this was his last "fight", he died in a plane crash a month after the filming in 1969. Legacy Rocky Marciano is wildly believed to be the greatest heavyweight boxer of all time, he was never defeated once and managed to defend his title of champion of the world in Boxing. His punches were hard, and he was hardly ever knocked out. His fighting style in the ring was pressuring, going towards the opponent with speed and hitting him with hard punches. Record and Statistics Statistics Name: Rocky Marciano Nationality: American Nicknames: None Weight: Heavyweight Height: 5'10'' '' Stance: Orthodox Boxing Record Fights: 49 Wins: 49 Wins by KO: 43 Losses: 0 Draws: 0 No contests: 0 See Also *Magazine covers Category:Heavyweight boxers Category:American boxers Category:1969 deaths Category:1923 births Category:American boxers of Italian descent